


SMiTHEREENS

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Dans King's Canyon, Octavio Silva se dévoile être la légende la plus chaotique que les Jeux Apex aient jamais connus. Défiant la mort avec ses stunts impressionnants et plus dangereux les uns que les autres, le Daredevil attire tout les regards sur lui. Tout semble sourire à la Légende. Mais quand une personne découvre le coté sombre dans son intimité, Octane se dévoile alors être une personne complètement différente que lorsqu'il est en publique.





	1. Première partie "Best Friend With My Doubts"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello merci de lire ma fanfiction ! <3
> 
> If english people pass by here, know that i am working on the english translation of this fanfiction ! <3

Octavio était sur le point d'enchaîner sa dernière figure pour le clou de son spectacle. Un projet secret et spectaculaire, avait-il confié à la presse. Les caméras étaient braquées sur lui avec les spots lumineux figés sur l'immense caisse en métal sur laquelle il était perché. Le publique tomba soudainement silencieux comme si il retenait son souffle, l'attente semblant presque insoutenable. 

_Ajay s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson quand elle aperçu la rediffusion du show de Octane sur l'immense télé amurée dans le bar de Elliot. Elle était sûr que cette caisse contenait bien ce qu'elle craignait. Serrant son point furieusement, elle fit une fissure sur la paroi fragile du verre sur lequel elle avait refermé sa main. Ce qu'elle avait redouté le plus se produisait actuellement, là, sous ses yeux. Cet idiot avait promit de ne plus jouer les intrépides et s'en tenir aux règles de sécurités mais voilà qu'il se tenait là, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur en faisant face à un anneau de feu. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, Octavio n'écoutait que lui-même. Il avait parlé secrètement de ce projet à la jeune femme et elle lui avait passé un savon dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne cet idée dangereuse et absurde et cet idiot avait répondu : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est qu'un projet." _

_"IMBECILE, je vais le tuer moi-même ! Fit-elle en fulminant, sortant du bar sous le regard inquiet de Mirage qui partageait son ressenti."_

King's Canyon avait désormais aménagé une scène spécialement dédiée pour Octane. N'était-ce pas géniale ? Une place spéciale avec des banderoles gigantesque à son effigie ? C'était l'oeuvre de sa vie.

Ce soir, il avait préparé un saut un peu spéciale qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Sauter dans un cercle enflammé niché en hauteur au milieu de la scène, avec un allié un peu hors du commun ...

Il devrait peut-être laissé tomber cette idée, quelques années auparavant, sa dernière folie lui avait coûté le prix de ses jambes et presque sa vie mais ... Octane vivait pour le danger, l'adrénaline. Défier la mort, c'était la motivation qu'il avait trouvé.

"Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir, je vous aime les gars, je vous aimes ! Mais j'pense pas que vous soyez venus juste pour m'écouter parler alors, PLACE À L'ACTION !"

Le junkie se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même en tapant frénétiquement de ses pieds métalliques sur la surface lisse de la caisse. Un violent mouvement secoua cette dernière de l'intérieur, suivit de plusieurs sifflements stridents. Octane esquissa un sourire sous son masque avant de donner le signale à son équipe d'effet lumineux d'un discret signe du doigt qui redirigèrent les spots sur l'anneau de feu afin de distraire les spectateurs quelques secondes. Il donna un coup de pied sur le cadenas qui gardait la cage fermée et en brisa le mécanisme, libérant la bête qui s'y logeait. Rugissant en rampant vers l'extérieur, le Flyer une fois la tête hors de son confinement se mit à battre des ailes avant de se tourner vers Octane d'un air menaçant, sifflant à la manière d'un serpent.

"Viens, hermano, ce soir c'est à nous de briller."

Faisant face à la bête, Octane ne broncha pas lorsque cette dernière se mit à le charger, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Le daredevil évita une griffure mortelle en sautant sur le coté, et parvint même à distancer la bête ailée qui avait du mal à suivre le junkie, beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Sachant qu'elle soit aveugle et ne se guidant que avec écholocalisation, Octavio attira son attention en tapant du pied et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle fit volt-face et chargea une nouvelle fois, ses griffes se plantant dans le sol afin de se propulser. Octane l'attendait avec anticipation, car lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle soit à bonne distance, il se mit également à courir dans sa direction avant de lâcher un jumpad à la dernière seconde, se propulsant en l'air, à quelques centimètres de la gueule du prédateur qui avait manquait de peu de lui ouvrir l'estomac d'un claquement sec de sa mâchoire. Le publique se mit à hurler lorsque Octane se jeta sur le dos de la bête. Furieuse et désorienté, le Flyer se mit à battre de ses deux paires d'ailes, prenant de la hauteur jusqu'à ce quelle puisse s'envoler. Elle tenta de déloger la Légende mais Octavio n'était pas de cet avis. Il attendit qu'elle soit à bonne hauteur afin de prendre le contrôle et offrir ce pour quoi ses fans avaient payé.

Déposant un pied au niveau de sa nuque et un autre à la base de son dos afin de s'en servir d'appui, Octane se pencha en avant et attrapa la mâchoire supérieur du Flyer en le forçant à ouvrir la gueule. Maintenant que Octane contrôlait les mouvements de cette dernière, il l'a fit tourner dans l'arène, chevauchant triomphalement sa monture avant de faire monter la bête en piqué. Cent mètres, deux cent, trois cent, quatre cent, Octavio s'arrêta à six cent mètre de hauteur avant de lâcher la bête et se laisser tomber dans le vide.

_"Il ne va quand même pas faire ça. Murmura Mirage qui retenait son souffle._  
_\- Si, répondit Wraith qui pour la première fois semblait montrer des signes d'inquiétudes._  
_\- C'est pas vrai, il va se tuer ! Fit Mirage en voyant Octane se jeter dans le vide."_

C'est à cet instant même que Octane se sentit le plus vivant. L'adrénaline que lui prodiguait cette chute et la mort imminente qu'elle pouvait représenter si il se ratait était sa drogue. Plus il se rapprochait du sol, plus son cœur se mettait à pomper dans ses veines cet adrénaline si cher à ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où il mourrait, non. Avec une extrême concentration, Octane activa son jetpack qui se mit à cracher de la fumée verte. Arrivant à toutes vitesses dans l'arène, Octane se mit à planer jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur de l'anneau de feu. Dans ses mains, deux arcs stars se mirent à briller, prêtent à exploser. Et lorsque ce dernier passa à l'intérieur du cercle de feu sous les cris de la foule, il lâcha les deux grenades qui explosèrent à l'impacte des flammes, illuminant l'espace de flammes rouges et de gerbes d'électricité bleues.

Octane ne manqua pas de prendre un selfie en pleine action et prendre la pose alors que derrière lui le chaos se propageait sous forme de nuage noirâtre. Mais l'acclamation et les applaudissements ne firent que lui confirmer que son show avait été encore une fois une réussite poussé à l'extrême.

Ayant perdu de la vitesse, Octane se retrouva à tomber mais heureusement pour lui qu'un jumpad avait été posé à cet emplacement afin de lui donner la possibilité de se rattraper en cas de chute. Atterrissant de nouveau sur sa plateforme, le jeune junkie mit sa main sur son coeur palpitant avant de se tourner vers ses fans qu'il remercia. Toujours plus, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort, c'était la marque de fabrique de Octane.

...

  
"Wow, wow, wow, il se passe quoi ici ?? Questionna Mirage en entrant dans l'infirmerie. On vous entends depuis l'entrée du complexe.  
\- Te mêles pas de ça Elliot, cracha Ajay qui ne s'était même pas retourner dans sa direction, trop occupée à soigner les mains brûlées de son patient. Et toi, poursuivit la jeune femme sur le même ton. T'es complètement malade ! Tu sais que ces bestioles sont dangereuses ?! Une coupure et c'est l'infection assurée ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ce genre de choses, t'es vraiment insupportable !  
\- Mira, Ajay, tout va bien non ? Je suis en un seul morceau et, j'avais tout prévu.  
\- Fermes là avant que je ne perde patience, répondit cette dernière en serrant le bandage d'un geste brusque et sec qu'elle le fit couiner.  
\- Hey doucement ...  
\- Doucement ... ? Doucement ?! J'en ai ras le bol de ton comportement, Octavio ! Tu sais à quel point je suis furax ?  
\- Si, je peux le voir mais---  
\- J'ai pas finis ! Le coupa-t'elle alors d'un ton autoritaire. Tu es irrécupérable, je pensais sincèrement que tu aurais au moins une ONCE de respect envers moi, mais je me trompais. Tu ne penses que à toi."

Ajay se calma vers la fin en rangeant silencieusement ses outils médicales. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Octavio qui était assis sur une table, remuant les jambes dans le vide comme un enfant. Mirage qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire adressa un triste sourire à Lifeline lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur. Cette dernière ne fit que hocher froidement la tête avant de quitter l'endroit.

"H-Hey ... Murmura Elliot en s'approchant de l'espagnole. Ça va aller ?  
\- Oh, ça ? Octane se mit à rire nerveusement en se frottant le bras. Sí, todo está bien, elle va me faire la tête un petit moment mais elle reviendra, elle est juste en colère à cause de--  
\- Octavio, soupira Elliot. C'était vraiment dangereux.  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais ... J'ai juste besoin de le faire, besoin de ... De me sentir libre, d'avoir un endroit qui me fasse oublier un peu tout ça. C'est dans mes os, mes tripes ... Je te demande pas de comprendre mais juste de ... J'sais pas, me laisser faire ?"

Mirage ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la hauteur du Daredevil. Avec douceur, il prit les mains blessées de ce dernier dans les siennes et les retourna de façon à pouvoir observer ses paumes recouvertes de bandelettes. Son regard vagabonda des mains jusqu'à ses poignets puis ses avants bras, faisant un estimation des brûlures et autres légères blessures que Octane s'était fait durant ses cascades.

"Je suis simplement inquiet pour toi, Tav, murmura le brunet en venant abaisser prudemment le masque de son homologue. Tu m'as fais peur ce soir, mais je m'accrochais à l'idée que tout irait pour le mieux. Je voulais pas être pessimism-ssistic-pe--- envisager le pire tu sais.  
\- Hey, mirame mi amor, tout va bien, d'accord ? Fais moi confiance." 

Esquissant un sourire, le junkie attira son partenaire vers lui afin de partager un petit instant de tendresse en pressant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elliot succomba évidemment, légèrement rassuré par les mots de son compagnon. Ce baiser fut bref mais ce fut assez pour redonner le sourire au trickster.

"D-Du coup ... Tu ... ce soir, tu veux venir chez moi ... ?  
\- Herm, no, je préfère pas.  
\- Tav, ça fait plus de sept mois qu'on est ensembles et tu m'as toujours pas invité chez toi ou alors, tu refuses de venir dormir chez moi, quelque chose te bloque ? Je peux attendre, c'est pas la question mais ... Ça m'inquiète.  
\- Ecoutes il y a ... Des choses que tu ne devrais pas voir et ce soir tombe un peu mal, j'me sens pas bien.  
\- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ! On en a déjà discuté. Donnes moi juste un peu plus de temps, por favor ?  
\- T'es aussi têtu qu'une mûle, souffla Elliot en secouant la tête.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Taquina alors le junkie avec un sourire tout en tirant son compagnon une nouvelle fois vers lui, pressant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.  
\- Donc ... Je peux pas venir chez toi ? Tenta une dernière fois le brunet.  
\- No, amor."

...

Un bipe sonore retentit lorsque Octane glissa sa carte dans la fente de sa porte afin de pouvoir accéder à son logement. Une fois passé le pas de la porte et cette dernière refermée derrière lui, le retour à la réalité le rattrapa comme un train lancé à vive allure et l'obscurité l'engloba froidement. Avec un lourd soupir, il se laissa glisser lentement contre la surface métallique de sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assit au sol. L'adrénaline avait disparu de son système et laissait place à présent à la douleur qu'elle ne pouvait plus diminuer. Appuyant le dos de son crâne contre la surface lisse, Octane se mit à fixer le plafond avant de s'enlacer lui-même, un sanglot le secouant légèrement.

Même pour lui c'était trop.

  
En dehors de chez lui, sur la scène, il était Octane, le Daredevil, l'homme le plus imprévisible que cette planète ait connu. Il s'était fait un nom, vivait de ses shows; Il jouissait de cette popularité qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un homme comblé mais, ce n'était qu'une illusion au final car une fois le seuil de sa porte passé, il n'était que Octavio Silva. Un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, héritier de la compagnie Pharmaceutique multi-millionnaire. Il n'était qu'un homme qui avait fuit sa famille, oppressé et étouffé par ses propres parents qui avaient crut que cet enfant un jour se plierait aux protocoles de cette famille, non, non ... Octavio voulait vivre comme il l'entendait mais à quel prix ?

Ses mains le brûlaient, tout ses muscles criaient à l'agonie. Il serra les dents en gémissant comme un animale blessé et ferma les paupières, deux larmes de frustration aux coins de ses yeux. Il se força à se relever, enlevant ses lunettes et son masque qu'il déposa sur sa table à l'entrée de son appartement puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il se pencha sur sa baignoire dont il alluma l'eau froide uniquement puis revint sur ses pas dans la cuisine et ouvrit son frigidaire en prenant deux sacs de glace qu'il vint jeter dans sa baignoire. Il laissa l'eau couler davantage alors qu'il se déshabillait en évitant soigneusement son reflet dans son miroir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il y verrait et ne souhaitait pas faire face à l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans cet état. 

Lorsqu'il enleva son dernier vêtement ainsi que ses bandelettes aux mains, le junkie dévissa une prothèse et se glissa dans l'eau glaciale qui mordit sa peau, puis une fois installé, il put enfin enlever sa seconde prothèse qu'il laissa tomber à coté de la première.

Son souffle se coupa alors que son cœur s'emballait lorsque son corps entier se retrouva entièrement sous l'eau. Il dut prendre plusieurs respirations afin de s'habituer à l'eau glaciale jusqu'à ce que son corps se décide à se tempérer. Son souffle vint enfin à se calmer après quelques longues minutes, preuve que sa température corporel avait enfin baissé. Maintenant plus calme, il tenta de se relaxer et apaiser ses douleurs en fermant ses yeux lentement, laissant le reste de coté.

_Ce n'est jamais assez n'est-ce pas ? La gloire, l'argent, un plaisir éphémère, __**n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Que savent-ils au juste sur toi ? Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il se passerait si ils apprenaient ton identité ? Si ils apprenaient que tu es né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche mais que tu rejettes tout ça alors que eux donneraient tout pour être à ta place ? Que diraient-ils ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de vivre comme un brigand ? Te dévouer à un jeu violent de chasse à l'homme dans un canyon alors que tu pourrais être mieux que cela._

_Aiment-ils Octane ou Octavio ? Peut-importe au final, le résultat restera le même. Un jour ils se lasseront et toi, que deviendras-tu ? Rien. Tu seras oublié, tout ça, pour quoi au finale ? Une nouvelle Légende apparaîtra et toi, tu deviendras obsolète._

_Tu es entouré de personnes et pourtant, tu te sens si seul. Tu rejettes la moindre affection parce que tu as peur de te retrouver en cage. Personne ne peut te faire de mal, hormis toi-même. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas te retrouver seul et que personnes ne sera surpris quand tu te tueras juste pour impressionner tes fans. Qu'en penses Ajay, Elliot de tout ça ?_

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se noyait.

Octane ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sorti la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration. Il se mit à tousser l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons, avant d'agripper les rebords de sa baignoire.

Les voix, ces satanés voix qui ne faisait que répéter les mêmes choses, encore, encore, encore et ENCORE ! Il ne sera jamais assez bon, peut importe les efforts ! Rien ne changera, rien ne pouvait l'apaiser comme il le souhaitait réellement, personne ne pouvait faire taire ces voix et personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour une douleur qui n'existait pas ! Octane jeta un regard noir à ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir le martyre à cet instant, il aimerait tellement pouvoir frapper ses jambes jusqu'à atténuer la douleur mais il n'en avait plus !

"¡Vete al infierno!"

Se mit à hurler Octane en abattant son poing sur ce qui aurait dut être sa jambe mais il ne fit que frapper la porcelaine et éclabousser son visage. Il était en colère, en détresse mais personne ne devait voir cela. Personne ne saurait jamais à quel point Octavio était faible, brisé. Tout le monde garderait l'image d'un Octane souriant et insouciant.

Ah, la douleur fantôme le fit hurler d'agonie, impuissant.

"TAV ? HEY !"

Le coeur de Octane bondit d'effroi dans sa poitrine. La voix de Elliot était lointaine, certainement à l'entrée de son appartement. Que faisait-il ici ?!

"Vas-t'en Elliot, je me répéterais pas, gronda Octavio avant d'entendre sa porte s'ouvrir violemment."

Octane tenta de se lever et attraper ses prothèses afin de se diriger vers sa porte de salle de bain et la fermer à clef mais il ne fit que glisser sur la porcelaine alors que Elliot était déjà derrière la porte.

"Tav, tout va bien ?? Je peux entrer, s'enquit-il avec une tel inquiétude que sa voix semblait plus aiguë.  
\- N-No, sil te plait, vas-ten ! Le pressa Octane qui craqua et se mit à pleurer en priant que l'autre fasse ce qu'il lui demandait mais..."

Mirage, alerté par sa détresse ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car il avait eut si peur de découvrir une baignoire remplit d'eau écarlate mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la situation n'était pas aussi alarmante. Le visage de Octane était déformé par la douleur.

"Pourquoi t'es là, hein ?! Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart !  
\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser souffrir seul dans ton coin ?! S'énerva le plus vieux à son tour. J'avais tout imaginé, les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, mais ça ?!  
\- Quoi, et alors ? Tu vas me laisser tomber parce que tu t'aperçois que je suis qu'une merde et tu t'en rends compteque maintenant ?! Regardes moi !  
\- Je te regardes, Tav. ET je vois qu'une personne qui a besoin d'aide!  
\- J'en ai pas besoin de ton aide, ou celle de n'importe qui d'autres, dégages d'ici avant que je te botte le cul ! ¡Muévete!"

Mirage ne fit que prendre une longue serviette sous le regard incrédule de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?  
\- Te sortir de là, après on parlera, fit-il en s'approchant de lui mais Octane eut un mouvement de recule.  
\- ¡No me toques! Vete ! Cracha t'il comme un animale féral."

Mais Elliot n'était nullement impressionné et ignora le junki, entourant la poitrine de ce dernier avec une serviette et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien. Octane se retrouva sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se mit à l'insulter en espagnole.

"T'es gelé, tu comptais rester combien de temps là dedans ? T'as pensé à l'hy-mi-po, l'eau froide à long terme ?!  
\- Cállate, no es asunto tuyo. Lâches moi maintenant ! Mirage leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre du junki et poussa la couette du lit. De toute façon, toi aussi tu vas finir par partir. Comme tout le monde, à quoi bon continuer ?  
\- Qui a dit ça ?  
\- Moi ! MOI MOI ET MOI ! Parce que je vous connais ! Pourquoi tu perdrais ton temps ave moi ?! Hurla en pleurant.  
\- Hey, shh shh shh ... Ça suffit."

Mirage tenta de le calmer un peu avant de le déposer sur le lit en lui ôtant sa serviette et le força à s'allonger sur son flanc, dos à lui. Il se plaça ensuite derrière le junki et referma ses bras autour de lui tout en tirant la couette sur eux. Octane avait du mal à se calmer mais Mirage était bien décidé à lui faire retrouver son calme.

"Tu devrais t'en aller avant que tout ça ne devienne trop pour toi. Je suis exécrable, invivable et tu aimes certainement Octane, pas moi. Tu m'as jamais vu être réellement "moi" qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Hein ? Si c'est mon cul que tu veux alors---"

Mirage le fit taire en déposant sa main sur la bouche de Octane qui se raidit avant de tenter de donner un coup de coude à son compagnon en retour mais le plus âgé l'en empêcha en attrapant sa main et en noua ses doigts aux siens. Le brunet vint alors se coller davantage à Octane, sentant contre lui le corps du plus jeune trembler de frustration mais aussi à cause du froid et du fait qu'il se réchauffait progressivement depuis qu'il avait quitté l'eau glaciale.

"Je ne suis pas aussi cool que je le laisse paraître ... Murmura finalement Octane en tremblant et Mirage écarta un peu ses doigts afin de le laisser parler. J'ai mal partout, je fais des choses illégales parce que je m'ennuie, je fais tout ce que je peux pour faire chier mes parents et leur montrer que je peux me débrouiller sans eux, sans leurs argents. Je ne veux pas dépendre des biens que mes parents ont durement gagnés, je veux le mériter mais eux ... Pour eux je ne suis qu'un héritier, je suis rien d'autre ! Si je ne suis pas comme eux l'ont décidés, je ne vaux rien à leurs yeux ! Je suis juste un outil qu'ils ont tenté d'affûter à leurs images avec leurs cours supérieurs, me marier avec des femmes par alliance avec d'autres sociétés et c'est pas la vie que je veux. Je ne suis pas le fils parfait qu'ils auraient voulut. C'est pas en étant assis derrière un bureau à la tête d'une entreprise de plusieurs million que je veux être. Mais ... Mais pour eux, j'en vaux pas la peine ? Tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un apprend la vérité, je serais de retour à la case départ et on m'oubliera, tout ça, pour rien ?"

Mirage était maintenant sûr que ce dernier ne tremblait ni de froid ni de frustration à présent. Son coeur déversait sa peine lentement et il ne put s'empêcher de venir embrasser de façon protectrice sa nuque tout en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne.

"Peut importe ce que tu fais, il y aura toujours des personnes pour juger. Bon ou mauvais. Tu as choisis de vouloir vivre par tes propres moyens et c'est très bien mais montres nous jusqu'à la fin que tu es un battant et que tu n'abandonnes pas. On peut apaiser la douleur physique mais celle qui se trouve dans ta tête; il va falloir que tu nous laisse te venir en aide, Tav. Me rejeter aussi longtemps parce que tu avais peur que je te juges et te rejettes, c'était stupide parce que crois moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas juste parce que tu as de l'anxiété et que tu as du mal à gérer tout ça. Octavio, je ne te l'ai pas encore dis mais je veux que tu le saches absolument, je suis fou amoureux de toi, je t'aime, c'est ce que je veux que tu saches. Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas, plus encore, laisse moi t'aider, arrêtes de me repousser, merde ..."

Octane hocha doucement la tête en reniflant doucement. Sa poitrine se soulevait maintenant avec une drôle de sensation, comme trop pleine et prête à déborder, il sentait l'émotion et l'impacte des mots de Elliot le submerger et ce fut trop tard avant qu'il ne puisse retenir ses larmes de rouler le long de ses joues et repartir sur un sanglot qu'il tenta d'étouffer tant bien que mal.

Calme, Mirage vint passer sa main tendrement dans les cheveux humides de son amant, embrassant doucement son crâne jusqu'à ce que l'autre se détende et ne se tourne dans sa direction.

"Lo siento, Elliot ...  
\- Shh, je suis là, murmura ce dernier en caressant le visage de l'autre.  
\- Je t'ai dis des choses et je t'ai crié dessus.  
\- Huh, un léger rire échappa au trickster qui s'approcha davantage et vint murmurer encore une fois contre ses lèvres. Ce n'est rien, t'as toujours été du genre explosif, sans jeux de mots."

Octane se mit à sourire timidement avant de laisser Mirage l'embrasser. Tendrement, le brunet vint englober son visage avec sa main puis fit entrouvrir les lèvres de son amant afin de lui donner un baiser plus intense, il voulait vraiment lui faire passer un message par ce geste.

Le junkie vint alors agripper le dos de Mirage, attirant ce dernier contre sa forme plus frêle.

"Te quiero ... te quiero ... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre smut comme promis ahahhaha... je suis nerveuse ...

"Te quiero ... Te quiero ..."

Murmura le plus petit des deux contre les lèvres de son amant avant de sentir la main de ce dernier se déposer sur son torse nu puis descendre un peu plus bas le long de son ventre. Octane soupira en frémissant légèrement lorsque Elliot vint ajouter ses ongles, griffant prudemment la peau de son compagnon dans le but de lui soutirer quelques frissons. Mirage remarqua alors ce petit mordillement aux coins des lèvres de Octane et approcha son visage du siens, murmurant suavement.

"Ça fait des mois que je rêve de te toucher ..."

Le junkie n'eut pas le temps de souffler sa réponse que déjà une main tentatrice venait de frôler son pubis. Un soupire qui se voulait discret échappa alors à la jeune Légende lorsque Mirage vint caresser son pénis avec plus d'insistance, un doigt retraçant avec légèreté son sexe d'où s'écoulait déjà quelques gouttes transparentes qui se mirent lentement à dévaler la longueur de son doigt.

Octane enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, cachant son visage en serrant un peu les jambes afin de dissimuler un peu son intimité mais le plus âgé ne fut pas de cet avis et vint gentiment rire à l'oreille de son partenaire.

"Qui aurait cru que mon Tav était timide, mh ?  
\- Chut ...  
\- T'es adorable ...  
\- E-Elliot si tu dis encore une fois que je suis adorable, je vais te--geeh ... !  
\- Me quoi ? Taquina Elliot qui avait empoigné le membre sensible de son amant avec sa main.  
\- Je sais pas mais---Merda ... Octane se raidit brusquement en bloquant de justesse un nouveau gémissement lorsque Elliot fit passer son pouce sur l'extrémité de son membre. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire contre le haut du crâne de Octavio avant de chuchoter de nouveau.  
\- Laisse toi faire ... Avant de se redresser."

Mirage poussa tendrement son amant sur son dos avant de reculer et sortir du lit. Il se plaça au pied du lit et y resta quelques secondes immobile, observant soigneusement le corps présenté à lui comme un festin. Octavio était parfait, sa peau pâle parcourut de cicatrices, de grains de beautés comme parure à certains endroits à la manière de constellations, sa silhouette élancée et parfaite pour la vitesse. Il était magnifique aux yeux de La Légende, même avec ses imperfections dont il ne se souciait guère.

Un peu gêné par l'insistance du regard de Elliot, Octane porta ses mains sur son torse, comme si il voulait se protéger. Elliot ne fit que sourire tendrement en retour avant de venir attraper les hanches de son amant et le faire glisser le long du lit jusqu'à ce que ses fesses se retrouve sur le bord. Mirage tomba alors immédiatement sur ses genoux, au sol, et se logea entre les jambes de Octane, soutenant ses moignons en l'air par ses cuisses.

"Qué..?  
\- Shhh ... Laisse toi aller, mon coeur."

Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, le penis de Octane se retrouva alors englobé par une chaleur exquise qui lui fit claquer une main sur sa bouche afin de barrer la route aux bruits embarrassants. Trouvant ce mouvement adorable, Elliot fit passer sa langue le long de la forme rigide, allant de la base jusqu'à la couronne qu'il embrassa attentivement avant de faire retourner le membre à l'intérieur de sa bouche, exerçant des mouvements de sucions et tout cela en gardant un contact visuel.

Quant à Octavio, le feu lui montait dangereusement aux joues lorsqu'il apercevait son membre disparaître dans la cavité chaude et humide de son amant qui ne se gênait pas de lui faire un show lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire glisser sa langue le long de sa verge avec ce regard ... et les bruits obscènes terriblement excitants.

Sa main libre vint alors agripper sa chevelure noire et verte lorsque Elliot vint masser doucement ses testicules tout en continuant de stimuler son membre d'une main et lui donner continuellement des coups de langue sensuel.

"Ell---Stop..!"

Tenta de prévenir Octavio malgré sa main sur sa bouche mais ça ne fit pas reculer Elliot, bien au contraire. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et entreprit de prendre en intégralité le membre de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à toucher le fond de sa gorge. Mirage resta quelques micro-secondes immobile, laissant la constriction de sa gorge faire sa magie avant de sentir Octane secoué par un spasme et sentir un fluide glisser le long de sa gorge.

Le respiration de Octane était périlleuse, sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme aléatoire, submergé par l'euphorie d'un premier orgasme qu'il n'aurait pas cru être aussi ... A lui en couper le souffle. Fixant le plafond en reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, Octavio fut ramener à la réalité lorsque Mirage toussota.

"A-Amor ... J'suis désolé, ça va ?"

Il tenta de se redresser mais la main sur son torse l'en empêcha mais encore, le regard que lui lança le plus âgé le paralysa sur place. Les cheveux d'habitude impeccables du grand séducteur étaient coiffés un peu plus sauvagement et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intimidante, presque prédatrice. Ce que fit Elliot ensuite surpris un peu la nouvelle légende. Le plus âgé mit sa main sous son propre menton avant d'ouvrir la bouche et tirer la langue. Il laissa alors s'écouler ce qui lui restait de sperme et de salive dans la paume de sa main avant de se pencher sur son amant.

"Elliot ... ?  
\- On t'a déjà dis à quel point tu es sexy ?  
\- Uh, si, et tu l'es aussi mais ..?  
\- J'ai envie de te sentir autour de mon membre, te sentir me serrer quand tu jouis, Tav ..."

Le plus jeune se mit à rougir furieusement en se mordant la lèvre supérieur. Oh, il avait envie de laisser Mirage prendre le contrôle mais ce n'était pas fair-play n'est-ce pas ?

"Laisse moi te retourner la faveur au moins, tenta Octavio en se redressant mais se retrouva une nouvelle fois dos au lit.  
\- Hm-mh, avec tes mains brûlées, ce soir tu vas juste profiter alors ... allonges toi et ..."

Mirage ne finit pas sa phrase et fit glisser la paume de sa main et son contenu le long de l'intimité de son homologue. Octane aurait put se sentir dégoûté mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire, il trouva le geste étrangement excitant.

Mirage fit en sorte de lubrifier correctement son anus avant d'y taquiner son intimité du bout du doigt puis y pressa doucement le bout sans pour autant le pénétrer, juste pour le faire languir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche sur un sons muet et rapprocha ses hanches discrètement, quémandant un peu plus que juste le bout de son doigt. 

"Uh, quelqu'un est pressé on dirait ? J'allais y venir ..."

Les plus jeune se mit à remuer légèrement lorsque Mirage inséra enfin son doigt progressivement, commençant par de petits mouvements de va et vient afin que l'autre s'habitue à l'intrusion. Le lubrifiant de fortune facilitait quelque peu l'action, laissant son doigt s'introduire à l'intérieur avec une certaine aisance. En apercevant que Tav ne montrait aucuns signes de refus, Mirage décida de passer à la seconde étape et ajouta alors un second doigt, écartant avec précaution cette zone si sensible en faisant de petits mouvements de ciseaux.

Ah, quels délicieux sons étouffés que Octane laissa échapper de sa bouche lorsque les stimulis vinrent lui envoyer une vague de plaisir le long de son corps svelte.

Le trickster ne fit que admirer ses doigts qui torturaient délicieusement son partenaire. Il était presque hypnotisé par ces derniers qui disparaissaient dans l'intimité de son amant tout en lui soutirant quelques soupires de plaisir qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder pour lui-même.

"Ell ... Si tu continues comme ça...Je vais...  
\- Déjà ? Oh, Tav ..."

Esquissant une nouvelle fois un sourire en coin, le plus vieux cessa alors tout mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant en retirant ses doigts et murmura tout en enlevant son pantalon de sa main libre qu'il jeta dans un coin d'un mouvement de jambe.

"Ce soir, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher, réellement."

Octane eut envie de rire, c'était bien lancé mais il fût coupé par Elliot bien avant qu'il puisse avoir la chance de rétorquer. Ce dernier entièrement nu à présent fit passer sensuellement son membre le long du pubis de son amant, taquinant cette zone si sensible du bout de son sexe. Avec une lenteur exagérée, le trickster traça une ligne invisible le long des parties intime de son partenaire, retraçant chacune de ses formes de son érection à la manière d'une plume, ses bourses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à son entrée.

Octavio avait du mal à respirer. La chaleur de l'excitation, Elliot qui le torturait, il suffoquait.

"Je sais vraiment pas ce que je veux ... Continua Elliot en caressant l'entrée de son amant de son gland. Si je te prends doucement et te torture jusqu'au bout de la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser jouir ou ... si je te baise en te faisant hurler jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisse ?"

Oh, god. Tout le corps de Octane se raidit brusquement et ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, s'aperçut un peu trop tard qu'il venait de jouir une seconde fois juste en écoutant Mirage.

Le souffle court et le regard paniqué, ce fut au tour du junkie de bégayer.

"C'est ... j'ai .. j-jamais ... on m'a jamais fais jouir comme ç-ça ..."

Absolument ... adorable.

Mirage posa alors son regard sur l'abdomen de son amant, peint de blanc, un sourire emplit d'affection accroché à ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors sur son compagnon, embrassant tendrement son front.

"Si tu as pris du plaisir alors je suis satisfait ... tu veux arrêter là ?  
\- ¿ Q-Qué ? Non .. tu ... t'as pas jouis encore ...  
\- Oh ? Je peux aller aux toilettes, ça me dérange pas, on pourra toujours rattraper ça, demain par exemple ?  
\- NO !"

Octane se surpris lui-même à hausser la voix et fronça les sourcils.

"Non, reprit calmement l'espagnole. Je ... Je veux vraiment ... que ... enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin, Ell !  
\- Uh, babe, si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce que tu veux, je peux pas savoir, taquina le plus vieux.  
\- T'as ... T'as juste envie de l'entendre, hein ? Idiota ...  
\- Peut-être."

Octavio soupira alors en tentant de repousser son anxiété dans un coin de sa tête et rassembla son courage. Avec maladresse, il se redressa et pour une fois, Elliot ne le remit pas dos au lit, curieux de voir la suite. Le noiraud posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et échangea leurs positions, Octavio se retrouvant alors à chevaucher les hanches de son amant.

"Je vais avoir du mal à bouger dans cette position, confessa Octane. Mais j'ai ... mh .. Le daredevil détourna le regard, les mots au bout de sa langue mais ces derniers ne voulaient pas sortir, comme bloqués. Il se fit alors violence en chuchotant tout bas, comme si l'impacte de ses mots allaient en être réduit. _Que tu me prennes comme ça _..."

Heureusement pour Elliot qu'il avait l'oreille fine. Ce dernier rendit un sourire à son amant avant de venir englober son visage qu'il attira vers le siens.

"D'accord mon amour."

Furent les mots glissés au Daredevil qui remercia Elliot silencieusement de ne pas le taquiner plus. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un bref instant avant que Octane ne se redresse et ne vienne déposer ses mains sur chacune de ses formes arrondies qu'il écarta doucement. Elliot n'eut pas besoin d'instructions et vint maintenir son membre rigide juste en dessous de son amant, guidant doucement ce morceau de chaire à l'intérieur lorsque Octane abaissa son bassin.

"Tu comptes jouir juste avec le bout, babe ? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Mirage qui en retour lâcha un grognement lorsque Octane, d'un geste brusque et provocateur finit par s'asseoir en s'empallant sur le membre de son compagnon.  
\- Callate ... et actives toi Papì ... Fais moi sauter sur ta queue toute la nuit."

...

"D-Dios Mio, Ell !"

Octane se mordit la lèvre un peu trop fort cette fois lorsque Elliot vint le relever en tenant ses hanches, laissant son membre réapparaître de la cavité chaude de son petit diable jusqu'à l'extrémité sans jamais le retirer, puis laissa Octane retomber férocement dessus en le bloquant de tout mouvements lorsque son membre se retrouva une nouvelle fois complètement submergé, logé contre le prostate de ce dernier qui commençait à perdre pieds. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche ouverte laissait parfois couler aux coins de ses lèvres de la salive lorsque les sensations étaient trop intense mais Elliot commençait à se fatiguer, cette position n'était pas des plus favorable ...

"Désolé... on va changer un peu .."

Murmura le plus vieux qui sans prévenir, vint plaquer son amant dos au lit et sans perdre de temps, commença des va et vient plus profond, plus intenses, qui firent gémir son amant comme une star du porno.

Octane ne se soucia guère de ce changement de position, trop absorbé par les sensations charnelles. Les frissons, chaque mouvements euphoriques que provoquait Elliot en fouillant ses entrailles de son membre. Ah ... c'etait tellement bon. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il aimait Elliot Witt.

"Te quiero ...Murmura Octane entre deux soupirs."

Tendrement, Elliot vint prendre une main dans la sienne, nouant ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il se penchait sur lui afin d'échanger un tout autre type de baiser. Un baiser tendre, passionné, coordonné aux mouvements lents et sensuelles.

"Hey .. Mírame .. Murmura Elliot, surprenant Octavio qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son coeur explosant dans sa poitrine.

\- Te veo mi amor ..."

Le plus jeune vint caresser de sa main libre le visage de son amant avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant.

"Vo... Voy a ...!

\- Hein? O-Oh ! T-Tav !"

Le plus vieux prit de court senti l'étroitesse de Octavio autour de son membre, un spasme secouant ses entrailles alors que le plus petit était sous l'emprise d'un nouvel orgasme dont il avait étouffé le gémissement en plantant ses crocs dans le cou de son amant.

Mirage resserra sa prise sur la main de son amant, oubliant un instant qu'il était blessé mais Octavio était bien trop loin pour s'en soucier. Alors que son amant était encore sensible, Elliot donna deux coups de hanches avant de sentir son propre extase se déverser à l'intérieur de son compagnon, restant immobile jusqu'à ce que le choque de son plaisir ne s'apaise enfin.

Haletant, Mirage mit quelques secondes à rependre ses esprits, sa main toujours nouée à celle de son amant.

"Tav ..?

\- Mh .. ?

\- Je t'aime."

Un reniflement ? Mirage écarquilla les yeux en se redressant et aperçut son compagnon se frotter les yeux du dos de sa main.

"Oh, Octavio, ne me dis pas que j'étais si nulle que ça ? Tenta de plaisanter le plus vieux en se retirant, soulagé de voir un petit sourire de le part de son homologue.

\- Non.. c était l'une de mes meilleurs nuits, Ell .. Renifla une seconde fois le plus petit. C'est juste .. y a toutes une espèce de ... Toutes ces émotions qui se mélangent et ... J'sais pas mais .. c'pas ta faute ...  
\- Oh, je ... Non actuellement, je sais  
Le blues après le sexe. Ça arrive, j'ai connu des gens comme ça, mais Tavi, je suis là hm? Pour toi, pour toujours. On se débarrasse pas du bon vieux Elliot comme ça !"

Taquin, le plus vieux vint offrir un câlin à son amant qui le lui rendit avec le même enthousiasme, frottant ses cheveux bicolores avant d'embrasser sa joue plusieurs fois.

"Toi et moi, on est une équipe et, bonne chance à ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de notre chemin, tenta de le motiver le trickster."

Octane cessa de pleurer et hocha la tête en souriant.

"On devrait avoir un pse-psuedo-- un nom pour ce duo de choc, tu penses pas ?

\- Oh, ouais, ce serait carrément cool ! Idiots Army ? Made In Dumbasses ? Ou pourquoi pas...."

Mirage laissa Octane déverser tout un flot de pseudonymes pour leurs couples. Son regard posé sur le visage de son amant avec tant d'adoration ...

Oui, il protégerait cet homme contre vent et marais. Il ferait face à des personnes plus imposantes que lui, il serait même prêts à se faire réduire en pièces pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ;^;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la première partie qui se termine sur une scène plutôt soft. J'ai décidé de couper ma fanfiction et ajouter la partie smut dans la seconde partie, pour ceux qui souhaitent garder uniquement le fluff !


End file.
